Bearing bushings of the aforementioned type are already known and are disclosed, for example, in British Pat. No. 1139442. This known sealing ring has the disadvantage that the sealing ring is easily forced out of the bearing bushing during insertion of a shaft, in particular, a shaft having an annular groove formed on its circumferential surface.